Coeur volé
by Epsylon
Summary: 30 textes Axel/Roxas. Axel sait qu'il ne doit pas s'attacher à Roxas
1. Toi et moi

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon 

* * *

_ Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_**_  
Rimbaud,_** mai 1871

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
**_Verlaine (_**_Ariettes oubliées_**_)  
_**

* * *

_Coeur volé _est un recueil composé de 30 one shot écrits pour la communauté des 30 baisers. Chaque one-shot a pour base un mot, une phrase... Bonne lecture. 

Thème: Toi et moi

* * *

******1. Toi et moi**

**-**

Lorsqu'il voit Sora pour la première fois, il est frappé par les yeux bleus qui mangent son visage. Axel reconnaît les yeux de Roxas. La ressemblance s'arrête là, mais elle est suffisante pour que le Simili soit impuissant devant lui.

Lorsqu'il voit Sora pour la première fois, Axel comprend qu'il faut laisser partir Roxas, définitivement. Roxas est mort, absorbé par le cœur de Sora.

Malgré la douleur, le rouquin ne peut haïr ce garçon car quand il le voit, il pense à Roxas.

_°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°° _

_Le Numéro XIII est blond. Il a des yeux bleus et une bouche sarcastique. Du néant, il fait jaillir une Keyblade. Cette arme exceptionnelle qui détruit les Sans Cœur et libère les cœurs qu'ils ont volé. L'Organisation a trouvé là une précieuse recrue. _

_Luxord ronge son frein depuis qu'on lui a parlé de la puissance de Roxas. Il n'y croit clairement pas, et il défie le gamin. Luxord mord la poussière et ne le provoquera plus. _

_Axel émet un rire qui se veut amusé mais qui est vide de tout sens. Roxas se tourne vers lui et Axel ricane._

_-Toi et moi on va bien s'entendre, prédit-il._

_°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°° __  
_

_Axel manque de trébucher et se rattrape comme il peut à son compagnon. Sa mauvaise humeur augmente d'un cran. Ils doivent dénicher des cœurs puissants, et, perdus dans une forêt quelque part sur la Terre des dragons, ils n'ont toujours pas vu âme – ou cœur – qui vive. Axel essaye de ne pas penser à Xigbar qui mène la vie de château en torturant un monstre. _

_Et tant qu'il y est, il évite de penser à son envie de plaquer Roxas contre un arbre pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. _

_La forêt et la montagne ont un drôle d'effet sur lui._

_°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°° __  
_

_Axel dévore la bouche de Roxas. Sa langue s'insinue entre ses dents à la recherche de sa timide jumelle. Ses mains s'agrippent à lui avec une force incroyable, se referment sur sa taille, attirent le corps contre lui._

_Roxas répond avec une langueur déterminée, et ses mains caressent le corps du Numéro VIII. _

_Axel se réveille et reste longuement songeur. _

_°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°° __  
_

_Roxas s'est endormi. Axel le veille, fixe son visage paisible. Il se demande de quoi sont faits ses rêves. _

_°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°° __  
_

_Ils se disputent comme ils le font souvent. Et Roxas l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Axel se laisse faire, abasourdi._

_Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre comment une telle chose est possible, tout ceci n'est peut-être qu'une illusion. Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est d'être ensemble. Le reste des mondes, et peut-être même Kingdom Hearts importent peu._

_°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°° __  
_

_Le rêve se dissipe brutalement et ce n'est personne d'autre que Roxas qui brise ce qu'il reste à briser. Il s'en va, il oublie. C'était sûrement une illusion, alors. _

_Axel ne devrait pas avoir aussi mal, être si dépendant de lui. Quand Roxas l'abandonne dans les ténèbres, le sourire – même factice – d'Axel disparaît pendant plusieurs jours._

_°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°° __  
_

_Lorsqu'il le revoit, après une éternité, Axel se retrouve devant un enfant qui ne sait rien des mondes et des Similis. Encore un autre coup à prendre, une autre douleur qui s'ajoute aux précédentes._

_°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°° __  
_

_-Toi et moi, hésite Roxas, après leur combat qui laisse Axel sans force._

_-…_

_-Toi et moi, on était amis ?demande-t-il. _

_Axel hoche la tête. _

_-Oui. _

_Roxas va disparaître bientôt. Ils viennent juste de se retrouver. Le destin a un curieux sens de l'humour. Axel jette le bâton de sa glace dans le vide et le regarde tourbillonner jusqu'en bas. _

_La main de Roxas cherche la sienne, s'agrippe, ne le lâche plus. Axel ne veut plus croire que c'était une illusion._

_°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°° _

Lorsqu'Axel rencontre Sora pour la première fois, il est frappé par la couleur de ses yeux. Il sait déjà tout ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour lui.

Pour que subsiste en Sora tout ce qu'il reste de Roxas.

(fin)


	2. Regarde moi

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon 

* * *

_ Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_**_  
Rimbaud,_** mai 1871 

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
**_Verlaine (_**_Ariettes oubliées_

Thème : Regarde-moi

_Note : Sauf exception, ces textes sont indépendants les uns des autres.  
Je voudrai aussi redire merci à mes revieweurs ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**2. **

**Regarde-moi**

* * *

Axel pourrait tout aussi bien tomber en morceaux. L'assertion de son ami lui taillade le cœur. Le regard de Roxas se perd déjà au-delà des ténèbres d'Illusiopolis, inconscient des ravages qu'il cause derrière lui. « _Je ne manquerai à personne_. » 

Inconscient ou… indifférent. Roxas est un Simili après tout.

'S'il te plaît'

-… je ne manquerai à personne, murmure Roxas.

'Regarde-moi. Regarde ce que tu me fais. S'il te plaît.'

-Tu me manqueras… à moi, déclare Axel.

Le blond se retourne, de la surprise sur son visage. Axel ne bouge pas, il laisse Roxas s'approcher de lui.

-Tu vas vraiment partir ?

L'ombre d'un sourire.

L'ombre d'un cœur, peut-être.

Il hoche la tête.

Axel ne sait plus quoi dire, alors il l'attire contre lui, le serre dans ses bras, le retient un peu, quelques secondes volées. Axel espère garder un peu de lui.

Roxas le laisse faire. Il n'a pas pensé à Axel quand il a pris sa décision. Juste à lui. Il espère qu'il ne le regrettera pas, de toute façon il est trop tard pour reculer.

-Au revoir Axel.

-Au revoir, Roxas.

Axel sait déjà que les yeux bleus le hanteront encore longtemps.

* * *

(fin) 


	3. Menteur

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon

* * *

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :__  
__Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques__  
__Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?__**  
**__**Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871 

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
_**Verlaine (**__Ariettes oubliées_

Thème : Violence

_Merci beaucoup à tous mes revieweurs, à Na.shao, pour ses mots touchants, Duncan Heart qui j'espère continueront à plaire, à Touma ma plus grande fan - j'accepte les anonymes - et Law Sama toujours présente à l'appel ! Merci et encore merci ! Je terminerai par "Akuroku rules" (XD) _

* * *

**3. Menteur**

* * *

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'explications rationnelles à trouver, à fournir. C'était juste ainsi. La décision de Roxas avait brisé quelque chose en lui – son cœur aurait-il pu dire, cynique, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas. 

Axel le rattrapa, incapable de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, pas alors qu'il se sentait si chancelant, si près de _tomber_. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la vie avant Roxas.

Axel lui saisit le poignet et le fit se retourner. D'un geste brusque, il l'attira dans ses bras. Pouvait-il comprendre à quel point il avait mal ? Axel en doutait, mais finalement ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Roxas se leva sur la pointe des pieds, les mains appuyées sur les épaules d'Axel. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

_Menteur_.

Axel le retint contre lui, lui mangeant les lèvres, sans douceur. Roxas se laissa faire.

-Menteur, grogna Axel, en refermant ses bras sur la taille du blond, tu n'es pas désolé. Tu n'es _jamais_ désolé Roxas.

L'élu de la Keyblade aurait voulu lui montrer qu'il se trompait mais ça ne servait à rien : Roxas partirait quand même et ils souffriraient tous les deux davantage.

Axel le relâcha, baissant la tête, refusant de le regarder.

-On se reverra ?

-D'une manière ou d'une autre, oui.

Roxas en était convaincu.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres meurtries par les dents d'Axel. La violence du baiser l'avait surpris lui montrant l'ampleur du trouble de son meilleur ami.

Il était juste triste de se dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager, et qu'en outre, c'était de sa faute.

Egoïstement, Roxas était heureux de savoir qu'il manquerait quand même à quelqu'un.

* * *

(fin) 


	4. Le retour de Roxas

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon

* * *

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :__  
__Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques__  
__Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?__**  
**__**Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871 

C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!  
**Verlaine (**Ariettes oubliées

Thème: Retour à la maison

Note :_sauf exception, les drabbles sont indépendants les uns des autres._

_Encore merci à mes revieweurs pour leurs gentils mots !!** DuncanHeart** (désolée pour l'orthographe... Axel n'est pas cannibale lol, c'était juste une métaphore - foireuse XD - j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce baiser là) **Jialo** (merci... je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu) **Na.Shao** (Merci,vraiment'-')_

* * *

**4. Le retour de Roxas**

* * *

Roxas veut prétendre ne jamais avoir eu cette idée. Ne jamais avoir eu envie de tout abandonner, de les laisser derrière lui. 

De _le _laisser derrière lui, surtout, ajoute mentalement Axel, qui est bon pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour se voiler la face. Il se moque totalement des autres Membres – le peu de liens qui aient pu un jour les lier se sont disloqués dans les complots de Marluxia et les mensonges de Xemnas.

Certains ont survécu. D'autres en sont morts. Axel n'en à que faire. Il ne s'occupe que de Roxas. Même Demyx et son air fragile ou le faux sourire de Luxord ne le font pas changer d'avis.

Pour Axel, seul compte Roxas.

Si Roxas veut prétendre qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé, Axel peut bien l'imaginer. Pour Roxas, il peut faire n'importe quoi. Il aime à penser que Roxas a pour lui ce genre de pensées. Mais il ne se voile pas la face, il n'est pas doué pour cela.

Roxas est trop égoïste pour cela.

Pour vouloir rester avec lui sans rien vouloir en retour.

Pourquoi est-il revenu alors ?

* * *

Roxas aime les bras d'Axel autour de lui. Les lèvres d'Axel sur lui. La chaleur de son corps contre la sienne. Il a l'impression qu'ici, rien ne peut l'atteindre, même pas le cœur de Sora. 

Lorsqu'il a découvert la vérité, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il disparaisse. Il a découvert des ennemis, des ennemis qui le terrifient au-delà de ce qu'il peut ressentir, parce qu'ils ont le pouvoir. Roxas est habitué à mener le jeu.

Revenir dans les bras d'Axel est la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais faite. Il ne s'est pas posé beaucoup de questions à ce moment là. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, qu'il se fichait de Sora, et qu'Axel ferait tout pour lui. Qu'Axel le serrerait dans ses bras, l'embrasserait et dresserait autour d'eux un bouclier de flammes.

* * *

(fin) 


	5. Fragments

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon

* * *

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?__**  
Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871

C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!  
**Verlaine **(Ariettes oubliées)

Thème: « J'ai quelque chose à te dire »

Note :_sauf exception, les drabbles sont indépendants les uns des autres._

Merci à **Duncan Heart **(_oui… un peu de happy end, quoi…lol)_et**Na.Shao**(_Tu as totalement le droit de me vénérer XD. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce texte :p)_

* * *

**5. Fragments**

Axel disparaît.

Il est en train de mourir. Il le sent au plus profond de lui – de toute façon, sa peau qui part lentement en fumée ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Ca ne fait pas mal, c'est juste étrange. Il se demande à quoi ressemble la mort pour un Simili. Ils ne sont pas vraiment des êtres vivants, puisqu'ils n'ont pas de cœur. Les yeux de Sora sont posés sur lui. Sora l'appelle, Axel voudrait qu'il le tienne dans ses bras. Une illusion, rien qu'une, pour se souvenir des bras de Roxas, de la chaleur du corps de Roxas. C'est facile d'imaginer, Axel se perd si facilement dans les yeux bleus de Sora.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Axel réprime un ricanement. Ne le sait-il donc pas ?

-Je voulais juste revoir Roxas.

Les yeux s'écarquillent comme il prononce ce nom qui le poursuit depuis des jours entiers. Des semaines peut-être. Le temps ne compte plus vraiment. Axel n'a pas très envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Parler de Roxas creuse un vide en lui, déchire son ventre. Il a presque envie de pleurer quand il pense à son ancien partenaire. Il le ferait peut-être s'il savait comment faire.

-Mais…

-Avec lui…

Il doit le dire. Parce que d'une certaine manière Sora est Roxas, il doit le dire. Parce que d'une certaine manière, Axel veut que Roxas sache ce qu'il n'a jamais pu lui dire.

-C'est comme si j'avais un cœur.

Il voudrait toucher Roxas une dernière fois.

Être sûr qu'il n'a pas rêvé ce gamin qui marchait dans les ténèbres avec lui. Il faisait toujours noir. Mais au moins il n'était plus seul.

Il y a tant de choses qu'Axel aurait voulu lui dire.

(fin)


	6. Attrape moi

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon

* * *

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?__**  
Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871 

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
_**Verlaine (**__Ariettes oubliées_

Comme toujours, un mot pour mes revieweurs adorés. **Na.Shao** : (¤explose de rire¤ merci. '-' j'espère que ce texte là te plaira aussi !) **Duncan Heart** ( Oups ? Bon celui-ci devrait te faire plaisir alors… j'espère dis moi ce que tu en penses :p)

* * *

**Attrape-moi**

Axel aimait voir ses proies courir devant lui, espérant en vain lui échapper. Un geste, un claquement de doigts et des Similis par dizaines jaillissaient du néant pour rattraper le fuyard. Axel pouvait se téléporter mais il préférait regarder le spectacle. Les enjambées de plus en plus courtes du cœur convoité, sa respiration haletante, son regard affolé quand il voyait les créatures blanches _glisser_ derrière lui. Et la capture, le cœur qui s'évanouissait. Mission accomplie, un pas de plus vers Kingdom Hearts.

Axel aimait bien la chasse.

Un autre genre de course s'engagea quand il fit la connaissance de Roxas, le numéro XIII de l'organisation. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu dire à quel jeu ils jouaient, qui voulait attraper l'autre. Peu importait. Toujours était-il que c'était Roxas qui avait gagné – un jour où la pluie tombait sur Illusiopolis, Roxas plaqua Axel contre l'un des murs de l'allée du destin pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« J'ai gagné » semblaient dire ses lèvres affamées.

* * *

(fin) 


	7. Comme un humain

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon

* * *

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?__**  
Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
_**Verlaine (**__Ariettes oubliées)_

* * *

Thème : Si seulement tu étais à moi

Juste avant de vous laisser lire ce (court) texte je voudrai dire un mot pour mes revieweurs : Merci !! (quelle originalité, lol) merci à **Duncan** **Heart** (_et oui, le pauvre il est affamé, il a pas l'occasion tous les jours :D Euuuh ben tant mieux paske celle-ci est pas vraiment dans le registre joyeux… bon promis, la prochaine, je tâcherai d'en mettre une positive !!_) **Na.Shao** (_merci, je suis contente que cela t'ait plu j'espère que ce petit texte te plaira aussi…) _**Myrylaa** (_ah oui… j'ai du mal à visualer un Akuroku qui se termine bien malheureusement. Ce couple me déprime. Je suis contente que mes textes plaisent ! j'avoue avoir aussi une préférence pour le quatre.)_

* * *

**Comme un humain**

**S**es lèvres sont salées. Axel passe doucement sa langue dessus pour en savourer la texture. Il ne sait plus où il est ce qu'il fait là, à embrasser son partenaire. Il s'en fiche, c'est mieux que de caresser les flammes ou de voler un cœur. C'est comme si son cœur revient à lui, comme si le temps d'un baiser, Axel redevient humain.  
Il s'accroche aux épaules de Roxas pour l'attirer plus près, pour sentir son corps contre le sien. Roxas se laisse faire et ouvre la bouche. Sa peau s'enflamme quand Axel le touche.

- A…xel.

-oOo-

Axel se réveilla, se demandant où il était. Il ne dormait jamais d'habitude. Il se leva, regarda autour de lui. Il était seul. Roxas était parti depuis longtemps. Il avait disparu et n'existait plus que dans ses rêves.


	8. Complices

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon

* * *

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?__**  
Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871

C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!  
**Verlaine (**Ariettes oubliées

Thème: « Bonbon»

Comme toujours, merci à celles qui m'encouragent - (Duncan Heart et Na. Shao – _merci encore :p)_

* * *

**Complices**

Axel fit virevolter ses armes autour de lui. Les Sans Cœur disparurent en fumée en un éclair. Le rouquin se tourna légèrement et fit un léger clin d'œil au Simili qui se trouvait en léger retrait derrière lui.

-Eh, Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu dis de cela ?

Une moue sans doute amusée se dessina sur la bouche de Roxas. Axel eut envie de croquer son sourire, Roxas donnait toute sorte d'envies bizarres à Axel qui l'envisageait parfois de la même manière qu'une friandise délicieuse.

Le temps d'un éclat de rire et Axel était près de lui, les mains solidement nouées autour de la taille du jeune guerrier. Roxas leva la tête et se laissa embrasser avec bonne grâce.

Axel avait tant besoin de le goûter, le toucher, et cela semblait avoir quelque chose d'éphémère. Mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arrête ça, souffla Roxas à son oreille. Les cœurs n'iront pas à Kingdom Hearts tous seuls.

Un dernier baiser, à l'étrange goût sucré, comme si le porteur de la Keyblade venait de sucer un bonbon acidulé, et ils se séparèrent, repartant à la poursuite des voleurs de cœur.

Le bonheur devait ressembler à cela, se dit Axel.

Il avait hâte de récupérer son cœur pour en profiter pleinement.

* * *

(fin)


	9. L'attrapeur de rêves

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon

* * *

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?__**  
Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871

C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!  
**Verlaine **(Ariettes oubliées)

Thème: « Entre rêve et réalité»

**Duncan.Heart (**_en voilà un nouveau '-' j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Je pense qu'on peut aussi le qualifier d'happy end… ?)_ **Na.shao** (_'-' mais j'ai rien contre les répétitions moi, lol. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir ce que tu penses de mes textes '-'j'ai un peu de mal avec l'espoir mais je fais des efforts. On ne peut pas écrire QUE des textes déprimants, lol_) **Nayru25** (_merci de ta review. Akuroku rules ! lool voici un nouveau ficlet, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi.)_

* * *

**L'ATTRAPEUR DE RÊVES**

* * *

Roxas fouilla frénétiquement ses poches. Rien à faire, la bourse avait disparu, et une petite fortune avec. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la trace de l'homme en noir qui l'avait bousculé. Il était persuadé que c'était lui le voleur. Hayner grogna quelque chose, l'air furieux. Il y avait de quoi. Pence posa une main sur son épaule et cela suffit à calmer le blond. Pence avait un effet extraordinaire sur la mauvaise humeur de Hayner.

-Il faut le retrouver, c'est sûrement lui !

-Qui ?

-Mais l'homme qui m'a bousculé !

Ses trois amis se regardèrent. Puis lui jetèrent un regard inquiet.

-Il n'y avait personne, Roxas.

Roxas ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais comprit très vite qu'il n'arriverait pas à les convaincre de la réalité de ses dires. Il l'avait touché, il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourquoi la vue d'une silhouette, haute et mince, toute de noire vêtue lui était si familière ?

-Laisse tomber Roxas, soupira Hayner. On ira à la plage un autre jour…

**oOo**

_**L'autre**__ le serre contre lui. Ses mains entourent sa taille, l'attirent vers lui. Il ne fait rien pour se dégager de son étreinte. Il ne le serre pas non plus contre lui, c'est étrange ce sentiment. Il est tellement bien dans ses bras. Roxas n'a plus froid. Il entend le cœur de l'autre battre dans sa poitrine._

_Bobom-bobom-bobom_

_C'est le son le plus doux qu'il connaisse._

_Bobom-bobom-bobom_

_-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles_.

**oOo**

Roxas hésita. Les yeux verts le suppliaient de faire quelque chose, mais il était incapable de deviner quoi. Il avait l'impression de le connaître, mieux qu'il ne connaissait Olette, Pence et Hayner. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Il avait envie de courir vers lui, de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait jamais vu cet homme, Roxas aurait pu en jurer.

-Roxas, soupira-t-il. Enfin, je te retrouve.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le roux éclata de rire comme s'il plaisantait. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Pas mauvais, menaçant ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Juste inquiétant, comme cet homme en fait. Une aura dangereuse planait autour de lui. Sa longue robe noire n'arrangeait pas cette impression.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne plaisantes pas ? demanda l'inconnu.

**oOo**

_Des lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de doux, d'attentif. C'est quelque chose d'avide et d'exigeant, quelque chose qui agresse l'esprit, chamboule son âme. Il s'accroche, s'agrippe, repousse, attire. Il ne veut pas le lâcher, jamais._

**oOo**

-Axel ? hésita Roxas.

Le rouquin se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-J'avais imaginé pas mal de choses, dit l'homme, mais là tu me scies en deux.

-Tu es… Axel, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait des yeux verts, très verts. Vert comme une pomme ou les feuilles d'un arbre.

-Ouais. Et retiens le une bonne fois pour toute, soupira-t-il.

-Tu… es dans mes rêves. J'ignorais que tu existais. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tous mes rêves sont réels alors ? Et que Sora…

A ce prénom, il fut certain de voir une légère tension apparaître dans le maintien d'Axel. Le sourire revint, et Roxas comprit que son impression était justifiée. Alors cette chose qui était apparue dans ses mains quelques fois, quand il le fallait, c'était bien une…Keyblade ?

**oOo**

_-Tu ne peux pas partir, j'ai besoin de toi._

_-Je dois partir, Axel. Il le faut. Je dois savoir qui je suis._

_-Est-ce si important ?_

_-J'ai le sentiment que oui. Qu'il faut que je le découvre. _

_-Et tu es prêt à tout abandonner pour cela._

_Roxas détourne les yeux pour ne pas voir la souffrance sur le visage d'Axel. _

_-Oui._

**oOo**

-On s'en moque de Sora, grogna Axel.

Roxas ne devait pas comprendre qui était Sora. Axel ne le laisserait pas l'apprendre. Il devait revenir avec lui et alors… tout redeviendrait comme avant.

-L'élu de la Keyblade… s'il n'y a qu'une seul élu, pourquoi… vient-elle à moi ?

-Sora est mort.

Le ton d'Axel était définitif.

**oOo**

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne pars pas maintenant ? Pourquoi tu…_

_-Tu veux tant que je parte ?_

_Axel lui jette un regard furieux._

_-Tu es vraiment un idiot. Bien sûr que je veux que tu restes. Mais je sais que tôt ou tard, tu te décideras, peut-être sans m'en avertir. Peut-être qu'un matin, tu ne seras pas là lorsque Xemnas nous convoquera. Tu seras parti, sans te retourner. _

_La voix d'Axel se brise, et il s'évapore dans un nuage de ténèbres. _

_Roxas s'appuie contre le mur. Cette chose qui compresse sa gorge, est-ce un sanglot ? Cette chose qui broie son esprit, est-ce de la tristesse ?_

**oOo**

-Tu mens, dit tranquillement Roxas.

Les bras d'Axel se nouèrent autour de lui. Roxas ferma les yeux. Cette sensation, elle lui avait manqué, sans même qu'il ne le sache.

-Evidemment que je mens, soupira Axel.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te garder. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu restes avec moi.

Le cœur de Roxas s'emballa.

-Parce que quand je suis près de toi… c'est comme si j'avais un cœur…

* * *

**(fin)**

Le prochain ficlet sera (plus ou moins) une séquelle de celui-ci. J'espère que cela vous a plu !

A bientôt !


	10. Submersion

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon

* * *

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?__**  
Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871

C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!  
**Verlaine **(Ariettes oubliées)

Thème : Débordement

-

Merci à mes revieweurs :p, Gravity Hearts (_encore merci pour tes review :p)_, Na.Shao (_ben oui, forcément, c'est Axel ! :D_) et Duncan Heart (_et voilà le nouveau !)_

**Note **: Ce drabble est théoriquement la suite du dernier. Il peut être lu indépendamment…

* * *

**10. Submersion**

Axel repoussa Roxas sur le mur. Ses lèvres cherchèrent la bouche du blond. Roxas se laissa faire. Il commençait à s'habituer.

Roxas était pratiquement certain qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de relations avant.

Avant ; quand il s'habillait de noir et qu'un sourire cruel aux lèvres, il partait, les dieux seuls savaient où, accomplir de sombres desseins. Mais ce n'était pas comme si cette évolution de leur relation lui déplaisait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient revenir en arrière, faire comme s'il n'était jamais rien arrivé. Comme si toutes les frontières n'étaient pas tombées, comme si l'autre n'était pas la seule chose qui leur restait.

Roxas ne savait rien de l'Organisation.

Axel se moquait de Kingdom Hearts. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le néant, c'était ces yeux bleus, cette bouche fine, jadis cruelle, cette peau pâle, cette âme terrible, ce cœur si puissant. Car Roxas avait un cœur, Axel n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Roxas seul comptait. Le reste n'existait pas.

**-**

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut. Regardant autour de lui, il chercha la trace de la présence d'Axel, mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Le cœur battant, Roxas se leva rapidement, si vite qu'il tituba et tomba presque du lit. Où était Axel ? Etait-il parti ? Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille, pas quand il affirmait ne pas pouvoir respirer quand Roxas n'était pas là.

La voix chaude du Simili interrompit le début de panique du blond.

-Tu es réveillé.

Juste un constat, sur ce ton légèrement ironique, que Roxas avait appris à apprécier, pour ne pas dire adorer. Tout ce qu'il découvrait en Axel le ravissait, à un point qui aurait certainement dû être gênant, mais qui finalement n'avait que peu d'importance. Parce que Roxas se sentait bien quand il était avec Axel. Il oubliait tous les soucis qui pouvaient l'occuper, il oubliait tous les rêves qui le hantaient, il oubliait cet appel lancinant au fond de son âme qui le taraudait depuis son plus lointain souvenir. Il oubliait le monde ; il n'existait plus qu'Axel.

-

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal de vouloir le serrer dans ses bras, d'être près de lui, de le connaître mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même, et tant pis si l'on prétendait que ce n'était qu'une personnalité de pacotille. Roxas voulait tout d'Axel, comme Axel voulait tout de Roxas. Sa bouche chercha et trouva celle de l'autre Simili, comme elle l'avait fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, et comme elle le ferait encore des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

Ce sentiment qui le submergeait, débordait, cette chose qui explosait dans son ventre, sa tête, son sang… elle ne devait jamais s'arrêter.

Roxas ferait tout pour garder Axel près de lui.

Très loin, dans un manoir que l'on disait hanté, une larme coula.

* * *

(fin)


	11. Facettes

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon 

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?**  
Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
Verlaine (Ariettes oubliées)

* * *

Thème : Rouge

Note : Merci à mes reviewers ! Ca me fait toujours hyper plaisir de lire vos messages ! **Law-Sama **(aah, le grand retour :p ça faisait un p'tit bout de temps ! Ca te fait pleiiin de lecture comme ça :p) **Luluce **(merci) **Nayru25 **(ouah... merci, je suis touchée par ta réaction!) **Gravity of hearts** (En fait je pensais plutot à Naminé, mais je pense que ça peut aussi être Sora. je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant : p C'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est Axel qui est plutôt dépendant...)** Na. ShaoDun** (Merci. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là, il me tient particulièrement à coeur...) **Duncan Heart** ('-' mici ! Et celui-ci ? T'en penses quoi ??)

* * *

**Facettes**

-

Axel ferme les yeux, ses genoux lâchent. Il chancelle une seconde, mais son corps se rétablit de lui-même, le sauve, peut-être parce que ce n'est pas un vrai corps, juste de la fumée et de la magie.

Roxas le regarde, et il a l'air ailleurs ; mais Axel sait mieux que quiconque à quel point cette apparence est trompeuse. Le garçon devant lui peut mettre des créatures à terre comme on souffle une bougie, il peut les tuer comme on écrase une fleur.

-

_Il y a le Roxas au regard froid qui laisse derrière lui un sillage rouge. Du sang parfois. De la poussière ou des cœurs qui s'envolent, souvent. Mais il reste le chaos, toujours._

_Il y a le Roxas un peu fragile, qui fait des rêves sur son ancienne vie, le Roxas qui a oublié, qui veut se souvenir et qui fait preuve d'une avidité qui ne devrait pas exister chez un Simili. L'avidité est une chose humaine. Axel n'a qu'une envie : le protéger de ces vieux démons, de ces choses qui ne devraient pas le hanter. _

_Il y a le Roxas qui est parti sans se retourner et qui a disparu sans laisser de trace, parce que les rêves devenaient trop réels._

_Il y a le Roxas qui a tout effacé, qui ressemble à un enfant. La Keyblade vient naturellement dans ses mains, et son corps se souvient des gestes du combat. Roxas se lève, et l'attaque, se défend, pare, et gagne. Et ça fait bien trop mal pour être vrai. Parce que ce Roxas-là a tout oublié du rouge, qui autrefois les liait. _

_Et il y le Roxas qui disparaît, effacé par l'âme de Sora._

_Il y a la douleur sourde de l'abandon, et quand Xemnas leur dit qu'ils n'ont pas de sentiments, qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur, et que seul Kingdom Hearts leur redonnera cette partie d'eux-mêmes, Axel baisse la tête, amèrement. Il regrette presque le temps où il croyait cela. _

-

Axel tend la main.

- Tu as disparu, dit-il.

_Et Sora est revenu._

Et Sora a fait disparaître Roxas. Axel se souvient soudainement qu'il y a un cœur dans sa poitrine, parce que soudain, il l'entend battre, très fort.

Les Similis ont un cœur – quant à savoir à quoi il sert, Axel n'est sûr de rien.

- Je suis revenu, dit doucement Roxas.

Roxas sourit, pas de ce sourire qui présage des sillons rouges, ni de celui qui n'est sûr de rien. C'est un sourire qui promet, qui dit des choses qui n'auraient jamais été dites s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés. Axel ne réfléchit plus et embrasse le sourire. Roxas se laisse faire, et le sourire s'agrandit, dévoile des dents, une langue. Les mains se cherchent, et ne se lâchent plus.

-

_Enfin, il y a le Roxas qui est revenu et qui recommence, comme avant, à poursuivre les cœurs. Ils ne sauront jamais ce qu'il s'est passé, et finalement ils ne chercheront pas à le savoir. Axel pense que l'essentiel est là : il est revenu, peu importe d'où ni comment. Et Axel veut croire qu'il est revenu pour lui. _

Et c'est peut-être vrai.

* * *

(fin)


	12. Havre de paix

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon

* * *

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?__**  
Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
_**Verlaine (**__Ariettes oubliées__**)**_

* * *

Comme toujours, j'aimerais remercier mes revieweurs, ainsi que tous mes lecteurs qui me redonnent sans cesse de l'énergie pour continuer à écrire ! Merci à tous !

**Law Sama (**_ce n'était pas mon intention ToT – m'enfin je suis heureuse que mes textes te touchent autant ! Celui-ci est beaucoup moins déprimant. Si, si. Axel me fait aussi beaucoup de peine. Ca doit être pour ça que je le malmène autant ToT Mais nan il faut pas ! Ecriiis)_** Na.shao** (_°sourire très stupide° merciiiiiii ! Je ne me lasse jamais des commentaires, surtout quand ils sont aussi enthousiastes ! Une note un peu plus tendre dans celui-là) _**DuncanHeart** (_Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que c'est court, mais c'est voulu '-' Tu n'as pas tort, mais je trouve que c'est quand même Axel qui s'en prend sur la gueule tout au long du jeu. Mais tu as raison, je vais tâcher d'inverser la tendance dans un autre drabble !) _**Nayru25** (_Je suis bien d'accord ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là !)_

Thème : Jardin secret

* * *

**12. Havre de paix**

Roxas se réveille ; il y a un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Ses paupières clignent. Une terreur froide noue son ventre, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il a envie de se rendormir, mais il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour se lever, et être dehors.

La lune brille dehors, elle brille toujours. Le jour n'existe pas à Illusiopolis. Il n'y a que la nuit. Quoi de plus normal, pour un monde qui flotte sous les ténèbres.

Il pleut, il lève le visage et sent les gouttes tomber sur sa peau, ses paupières. Il aime la pluie, il aime le contact avec l'eau. Alors qu'il ne peut pas dire quelle est sa couleur préférée ou son plat favori – quoiqu'il aurait tendance à choisir les glaces à l'eau de mer, parce que lorsqu'il en mange, Axel n'est jamais loin, un bâton dans la bouche – il peut dire qu'il aime l'eau.

Il aimerait un endroit tranquille où s'allonger, où il n'entendrait rien d'autre que les murmures du ciel et de la terre, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui existe pour un Simili. Cela n'aurait jamais dû lui venir à l'esprit. Roxas déteste cette part de lui qui court après l'humain qu'il a été, un jour. Il ne sait pas bien ce qu'il veut, il n'aime pas y réfléchir.

Il sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule. Il ne se retourne pas. Un corps chaud se rapproche du sien, la main l'attire, des bras l'entourent. Roxas ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. Il laisse toujours Axel faire de lui tout ce qu'il veut. Roxas est incapable de lui résister. Il n'y a que lorsqu'ils se battent qu'il parvient à s'opposer un peu à lui, quelques instants.

C'est quelque chose dans les yeux d'Axel. Son visage, ses gestes. Son sourire trompeur qui exaspère tous les autres et qui le captive lui.

-Eh Roxas, tu as remarqué qu'il pleuvait ?

-Oui, j'ai remarqué. Tu n'aimes pas la pluie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je m'en moque en fait, dit Axel.

Roxas se tourne, légèrement et se serre contre Axel. Ses mains descendent le long de son dos, remontent aux épaules, et agrippent le long manteau noir. Il pose sa tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux.

-Tu as l'air étrange, dit Axel, après un silence.

-Cela va passer. Juste une humeur, passagère.

Une main sur sa joue, un sourire amusé.

-C'est rare. Regarde-moi.

Roxas lève les yeux. Axel hoche la tête. Puis, il se penche et effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Le blond laisse échapper un gémissement, tandis que le baiser se prolonge, s'approfondit. Axel veut aspirer son souffle, il ne le lâche pas. Les mains se crispent sur les épaules du roux.

Pourquoi rechercher un endroit rien qu'à lui, quand, dans les bras d'Axel, Roxas sent que tout un monde ouvre ses portes ? Un monde qui n'appartient qu'à lui seul, et qui commence dans les yeux d'Axel.

* * *

(fin)


	13. Le complexe de l'étoile

COEUR VOLE

* * *

_ Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_**_  
Rimbaud,_** mai 1871

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
**_Verlaine (_**_Ariettes oubliées)_

* * *

Comme toujours, un mot pour mes lecteurs '-' et plus spécialement pour mes revieweurs (merci, merci, merci '-') **Toum-toum**_ (tes_ (vos XD_) review m'ont explosée de rire. Si on me contacte pour KHIII je te le ferai savoir... Guimauve ? ¤s'étrangle¤ je vise plutôt l'angst. Et n'agace pas la blonde, elle pourrait te priver de Muffins pendant une semaine. Enfin, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! '--' oh, et je trouve que Kairi s'est arrangée dans le deux, non? Ah, je crains d'être beaucoup moins inspirée pour le Sora/Riku.)_**Na.Shao** (_merciii !)_**Duncan Heart**_ (lol merci ¤rougit¤)_** Nayru25 **_(j'espère que ce texte te plaira aussi, j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire)_** Law-Sama_ ('-'_**_ Le fluff, c'est le bien :p Mais l'angst c'est cool aussi. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'e c'est un mélange des deux ici... J'espère que ça te plaira:p)  
_

**Thème** : Superstar

* * *

**Le complexe de l'étoile  
**

* * *

**A**xel adorait parader. Personne dans l'organisation XIII n'irait dire le contraire. C'était à un tel point qu'il parvenait à agacer Vexen avec ses airs de superstar. Il était, pour ainsi dire, peu pris au sérieux. Savoir si c'était à tort ou à raison, c'était une autre histoire. Cela devait être un trait de caractère hérité d'une autre vie. Mais peu importait l'explication, pour beaucoup, Axel était le Simili le plus agaçant de tous les mondes.

Pourtant, Xemnas ne disait jamais rien, car peu importait l'allure d'Axel qui finalement était comme tous les autres Simili de l'organisation : obsédé par Kingdom Hearts, habité par le désir irrépressible de devenir entier et d'avoir un cœur. Il ne laisserait rien se mettre sur son chemin. En outre, Axel avait en horreur les complots et les intrigues et cela servait les intérêts du chef de l'organisation. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais tué le rouquin ; l'affaire fomentée par Marluxia lui avait donné raison.

Lorsque Sora disparut et laissa Roxas derrière lui, Xemnas sentit un infime changement chez Axel. Les deux Simili était vite devenus inséparables.

C'était peut-être dans la manière dont ils se frôlaient, dans leur regard ou dans leurs paroles, celles qui étaient silencieuses et qui en disaient plus que les longues listes de mots qu'Axel débitait quotidiennement.

Quelque chose avait changé.

-

Roxas avait vite sympathisé avec Axel, pour peu que des Simili puissent faire preuve de sympathie. Non, plus simplement, Roxas se sentait moins vide quand il était avec Axel. Il aimait bien leurs joutes régulières, le fracas des armes lorsque les flammes d'Axel répondait aux assauts de la KeyBlade.

Il pouvait oublier qu'il ne savait pas vraiment qu'il était ni ce qu'il était, juste parce qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'Axel. Axel et ses sourires, Axel qui semblait briller comme une étoile, et tout attirer à lui.

Un jour, Roxas céda juste à cette attraction. Il s'abandonna aux bras du Simili, ferma les yeux. Tout sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'une étreinte. Le blanc absolu qui rythmait leurs existences, les ténèbres qui les engloutissaient. Parce qu'il avait soif de cette sensation, écho de ce qu'un cœur peut contenir, il avait réclamé et réclamé des étreintes qu'Axel ne lui avait jamais refusé. Sans doute avait-il autant besoin de chaleur que lui.

Le baiser qui suivit l'étreinte leur sembla naturel à tous les deux. Ils se découvrirent un besoin de l'autre qui ne faisait que s'accentuer. Plus ils essayaient de combler le vide, l'espace entre eux, plus le besoin de se toucher, d'être ensemble s'agrandissait. Mais c'était de loin plus acceptable que le vide et les ténèbres.

Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'Axel préférât à la peau de Roxas – bois sauvage et menthe, un peu épicée, un peu salée. Il posait sa bouche dessus, et aspirait les effluves de sa peau.

Axel avait toujours cru que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Il se trompait.

-

Roxas ignorait ce qu'il serait devenu sans Axel et il ne tenait pas à le savoir. Axel lui avait permis de garder un lien avec ce qu'il y avait d'humain en lui ; et c'était peut-être cela qui avait réveillé les souvenirs de son cœur.

Lorsqu'il prit la décision de partir, de quitter l'Organisation XIII, il sut que c'était le bon choix. Il savait qu'il infligeait des blessures à Axel, que c'était sans doute égoïste et hypocrite de sa part, mais il dissimula ses remords et sa tristesse derrière de l'indifférence.

« _Tu me manqueras, à moi_. »

La voix implorante l'avait arrêté. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru mesurer tout ce qu'il avait de cassé chez Axel, par sa faute. Il avait failli s'arrêter, se retourner et courir se réfugier dans ses bras, parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'ils désiraient. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, il serait reparti, et que ce serait encore plus douloureux, pour eux deux. Il avait juste fermé les yeux et s'était éloigné. Sur ses joues, ça ne pouvait être que des gouttes de pluie, puisque les Simili ne pleurent pas.

Il espérait juste que la lumière qui vacillait en Axel ne s'éteindrait pas. Il l'espérait vraiment.

(fin)


	14. Pris sur le fait

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon 

* * *

_ Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_**_  
Rimbaud,_** mai 1871

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
**_Verlaine (_**_Ariettes oubliées_**_)_**

Merci à **Law Sama** (_Merci de la review '-' je suis trop contente que Complexe d'une étoile t'ait plu. Le titre m'a paru évident dès que j'ai commencé à réfléchir sur ce thème. Et finalement, à ma grande surprise, c'est l'un de mes préférés. En théorie les Simili ne pleurent pas, mais dans la pratique... Si tu veux une bêta, je suis toujours intéressée :p)** Na.Shao** (Merciiii ! Merci de ton soutien merci pour tes review '-') _**Ducan Heart**_(je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur ce coup là. J'ai toujours voulu caser une phrase comme ça '-' Merci encore. J'adore ces poètes. Je suis une grande admiratrice de Rimbaud 'o') _**Nayru25**_(Merciii ! J'espère que ce drabble te plaira aussi :p)_

Thème : Scandale  
Avertissement : gare au fluff

* * *

**Pris sur le fait**

- - -

Demyx recule, les yeux écarquillés. Il veut s'enfuir, mais quelque chose le retient là. Son regard est verrouillé, il ne peut pas bouger. Il ne voit que trop bien les bras de Roxas se refermant sur la taille d'Axel, et Axel qui le bloque contre le mur. Ils s'embrassent comme s'ils sont seuls au monde, et c'est sans doute ainsi qu'ils se sentent.

Lorsque le regard de Roxas finit par attraper celui de Demyx, ce dernier tourne les talons et s'éloigne – s'enfuit – d'un pas égal, mais rapide. Il veut prétendre que rien ne s'est passé, qu'il n'a rien vu, et à force de persuasion, il sait qu'il peut y arriver.

Axel grogne légèrement alors que Roxas le repousse, un geste un peu tendre mais ferme. Roxas penche la tête et serre les paupières, très fort. Son front touche la poitrine d'Axel. Le Simili resserre l'étreinte et tente de reprendre les lèvres du blond entre les siennes ; sans succès car au dernier moment Roxas esquive, se dérobe au contact. Les doigts d'Axel s'enfoncent dans son dos.

-Demyx, souffle Roxas.

-Non, Axel, réplique son compagnon. J'espère que tu sais qui tu embrasses.

-Idiot. Je veux dire… Demyx vient de partir. Il nous a vus.

Axel réprime un rire quand il comprend la rebuffade de son ami. Il souffle dans ses cheveux, et son souffle est chaud, incandescent, un peu comme une flamme. Roxas tente d'ignorer le sourire qui vient trop naturellement, et finalement, il laisse Axel l'embrasser. Puis celui-ci recule un peu.

-Je doute qu'il fasse un quelconque scandale, dit le rouquin. Il sera trop occupé à essayer d'oublier ce qu'il a vu, s'amuse-t-il.

Roxas secoue la tête et lui mord les lèvres, en guise de représailles. Axel a sans aucun doute raison. Et de toute façon, il ne peut penser à rien d'autre qu'à la présence du Simili contre lui.

* * *

(fin)


	15. Sur un air de musique

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon 

* * *

_ Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_**_  
Rimbaud,_** mai 1871

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
**_Verlaine (_**_Ariettes oubliées_**_)_**

Thème : Musique

**Note :** Comme ces textes sont très courts, j'en mets deux aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Merci à **Ambrena **(Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des happy end avec ce couple, car je ne peux pas me les représenter heureux. En tout cas, merci, j'espère que ces drabbles ci te plairont.) **Nayru25** (je plaide coupable. Et ces drabbles ci sont encore plus courts ! C'est pour ça qu'à défaut, j'en ai publié deux '-') **Na.Shao **(Merci. Lool. Contente que ça t'ait plu !:p) **Duncan Heart** (évidemment. Toute fangirl se doit d'aider les Demyx en détresse. En fait, depuis qu'on m'a expliqué la poésie de Rimbaud j'adore. J'admire son génie en fait. Mais j'aime aussi énormément Shakespeare, plus pour ses tragédies d'ailleurs.) **Law Sama** (Maiiiis ! On dit que "qui aime bien châtie bien !" Deux d'un coup aujourd'hui. Mais je pense que tu les as déjà lu!)

Note bis : je ferai peut-être une suite à Scandale :p

* * *

**Sur un air de musique**

Parfois Axel se demandait si la personne qu'avait été Demyx de son vivant n'avait pas obtenu un diplôme ès « Exaspérer son entourage par tous les moyens ». Une telle habilité dans ce domaine ne pouvait être _que_ suspect.

Demyx se prenait pour un musicien, malheureusement pour les autres, ses compositions avaient tendance à réveiller les morts – et c'était peut-être pour cela que Xemnas l'avait envoyé au Colisée. Et au moins, quand il tentait de convaincre Hadès de lui donner quelques âmes, il ne leur cassait plus les oreilles, ce qui était définitivement un bon point.

-Je ne trouve pas cela désagréable, le contra Roxas.

Axel n'aimait pas la musique et encore moins celle de Demyx.

-Dis plutôt que ses clones aqueux te donnent des boutons, se moqua le blond.

Axel ne dit rien du tout. Il se contenta juste d'attirer Roxas contre lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le gémissement qui lui échappa était la seule musique que Axel voulait entendre.

(fin)


	16. Juste des cendres

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon 

* * *

_ Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_**_  
Rimbaud,_** mai 1871_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
**_Verlaine (_**_Ariettes oubliées_**_)_**

**Thème** : Lettre, nouvelle

* * *

**Juste des cendres**

« On dit que les Similis n'ont pas de cœur, qu'ils ne ressentent rien. Pourtant je ne peux pas y croire. Longtemps, j'ai marché dans les ténèbres, elles étaient si aveuglantes que je ne distinguais rien d'autre que la brillance des cœurs que nous convoitions. Un peu de lumière pour nous guider, un peu de lumière pour trouver Kingdom Hearts. Les créatures des ténèbres semblent n'aspirer à rien d'autre qu'à la lumière, comme les oiseaux en cage à l'infini du ciel. »

Axel pose la lettre et se demande s'il doit poursuivre. Il l'a trouvée dans les rares affaires de Roxas, et il sait qu'elle a été laissée là pour lui. A qui adresserait-il ces mots sinon ? A Xemnas ? A Saix ? Et puis, on n'écrit pas une lettre sans la destiner à quelqu'un. Axel veut croire qu'il est cette personne. Mieux, _il sait_ qu'il est cette personne.

« Mais dans le noir, quelqu'un m'a pris la main. Il faisait toujours noir, mais je n'étais plus seul. Renoncer à cela est sans doute la chose la plus idiote que j'aie jamais faite. Pourtant quelque chose me pousse en avant. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Il n'y a pas de signature. Il n'y en a pas besoin.

Axel lève la tête.

La lettre brûle dans sa main, et il n'en reste bientôt plus que des cendres brûlantes.

* * *

(fin)


	17. Jusqu'à Atlantica

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon 

* * *

_ Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_**_  
Rimbaud,_** mai 1871_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
**_Verlaine (_**_Ariettes oubliées_**_)_**

**Thème** : Bruit des vagues

* * *

**Jusqu'à Atlantica**

-

De tous les mondes, il en est dans lequel aucun des Membres de l'Organisation XIII n'accepte de mettre le pied : Atlantica.

Toutes les créatures intéressantes de ce monde sont des êtres aquatiques. Et s'il y a bien une chose que les Membres de l'Organisation ne supportent pas, c'est sûrement l'eau. Peu importe, il y a d'autres cœurs dans l'univers.

Pourtant Roxas aimait bien la plage. Il regardait l'horizon, écoutant le murmure des vagues, comme si elles voulaient lui délivrer un message, une chose si profondément enfouie qu'il ne parvenait pas à la saisir. Un souvenir, qui lui apportait un réconfort, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître.

Quelque chose d'oublié.

Encore une chose qu'il devait découvrir.

-Je savais que je te trouverai là.

Une main sur son épaule. La main le ramena contre un corps chaud et familier.

-Axel.

-Qui d'autre ? s'amusa le roux. Tu viens toujours ici.

Roxas haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Axel rit doucement dans son oreille, le serrant contre lui.

-Tu te poses trop de questions, Roxas.

Le blond le laissa le retourner et appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si seulement tout était si simple. Si seulement il pouvait juste se contenter de cela. Le corps d'Axel, les lèvres d'Axel, ses mains qui jouaient avec sa ceinture.

Pourquoi le bruit des vagues, l'ombre d'Illusiopolis lui rappelaient sans cesse tous ses souvenirs perdus ? Tout ce qu'il ne savait pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste apprécier la présence d'Axel sans chercher de réponse ?

Il savait que tôt ou tard, ce serait plus fort que lui. Il irait trouver les réponses. Jusqu'à Atlantica s'il le devait.

* * *

(fin)


	18. Ce que Axel veut

**COEUR VOLE**

_ Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :_  
_Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques_  
_Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_  
**_Rimbaud,_** mai 1871

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
**_Verlaine (_**_Ariettes oubliées)_

* * *

Note : cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien mis ici. Je pense poster encore deux ou trois drabbles dans les prochains jours. Merci à tous tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé un mot, cela me va droit au coeur.

Thème : obstacle

Cadeau pour Lawy

* * *

**Ce que Axel veut**

Axel n'a jamais laissé rien ni personne se mettre entre lui et ce qu'il désire. Il prend, sans jamais demandé, il arrache, brise pour satisfaire ses envies.

Axel a toujours su ce qu'il voulait, il a toujours _eu_ ce qu'il voulait. Il ne sait pas vivre autrement.

Les choses ne changent pas quand il rencontre Roxas. Il est intrigué par la nouvelle recrue de l'organisation XIII et cela ne prend pas longtemps avant que Roxas ne soit intrigué par lui.

Pourtant à cet instant-là, Axel ne sait plus très bien ce qu'il veut. Il a la confiance et l'amitié de Roxas, pour autant qu'un Simili puisse accorder – éprouver – amitié et confiance. Seulement Axel ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut de Roxas maintenant. Ce qu'il a déjà lui réchauffe le ventre, mais ce n'est pas _assez_.

Ce que Axel veut, il commence à le comprendre quand le moindre frôlement de Roxas le fait frissonner.

Ce que Axel veut, il le sait quand il se met à _rechercher_ ces effleurements – leurs mains qui se touchent, leurs doigts qui s'égarent, leurs bouches qui se frôlent – jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Axel attrape Roxas par la nuque et l'embrasse à ne plus finir, comme s'il n'allait jamais le lâcher.

Axel n'a jamais laissé rien ni personne faire obstacle entre lui et l'objet de son désir – y compris lui-même.

* * *

(fin)


	19. Ultima necat

**COEUR VOLE**

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :_  
_Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques_  
_Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_  
_**Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871

C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!  
**Verlaine (**Ariettes oubliées)

* * *

Thème : Lien

Note : le titre est un morceau du proverbe latin : "vulneant omnes, ultima necat" qui signifie plus ou mois : Toutes (les heures) blessent, la dernière tue.

Encore merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé un mot !

* * *

**Ultima necat**

Parfois, tu te réveilles la nuit, et ces images te hantent, te font frissonner, et tu ne sais pas très bien pourquoi. Tu as froid le matin, et rien ne semble pouvoir te réchauffer. Tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas, mais tu n'arrives pas à saisir ce que c'est. Alors tu te lèves, tu rejoins tes amis. Tu souris, tu fais comme si de rien n'était, mais ton inquiétude ne cesse de croître.

Ce n'est pas tant le nom de ce garçon qui te préoccupe que ce manque, ce vide que tu sens en toi. Comme s'il te manquait un morceau de ton âme.

La clef qui apparaît dans ta main délivre les premiers souvenirs, des images échappées des abysses de ta mémoire, des images d'une autre vie, quelque part dans une cité où il ne fait jamais jour.

Tu te demandes comment tu peux inventer des choses pareilles, ces mondes extraordinaires où ton passage fait naître les ombres. Il y a un mot qui te vient à l'esprit, un mot que tu connais sans l'avoir jamais entendu, mais tu n'arrives pas à le prononcer. C'est quelque chose qui est inscrit dans ton cœur et qui prend vie dans tes rêves.

Et un jour, il arrive.

-o-

Il y a quelque chose chez lui de familier. C'est une impression qui reste et dont tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser. Tu sens confusément qu'il y a un lien qui vous unit, un lien qui te donne envie de pleurer et de rire, de courir vers lui et de t'enfuir. Tu ne bouges pas, tu lui fais face, et il dit qu'il est ton meilleur ami. Mais ces choses qu'il te fait ressentir te font douter de sa parole. Tu sens qu'il peut te briser en morceaux d'un seul regard et te guérir d'un simple sourire.

Il veut dire quelque chose d'autre, mais finit par renoncer. A la place, il recouvre le sol de lave et tu as juste le temps de bondir sur lui, clefs à la main. Tu ignores les battements de ton cœur et cette tristesse sortie de nulle part. Cela ne t'appartient pas.

Quand il disparaît, une nausée se loge au creux de ton ventre et tu veux juste t'allonger, dormir et ne plus jamais penser à cet homme.

Tu sais qu'il s'appelle Axel. Tu le savais avant qu'il ne te le dise.

Et tu ignores (et veux ignorer) comment tu peux connaître son nom.

-o-

La deuxième fois que tu le rencontres, il sourit et n'attaque pas. Tu lui rends son sourire et tu te demandes ce qu'il attend de toi. Il t'offre une glace salée et semble ravi quand tu l'acceptes (comment un être qui n'a pas de sentiments peut-il avoir un sourire pareil, un sourire à _briser le cœur_).

Juste avant de partir, il dit que ce serait plus facile s'il pouvait te détester. Il sourit encore.

-Prends soin de toi, Sora.

Ton nom sonne bizarrement dans sa bouche et tu te demandes pourquoi tu t'attends à en entendre un autre.

-o-

La dernière fois que tu le vois, tu as compris beaucoup de choses. Les rêves sont devenus des souvenirs, les souvenirs d'étreintes auxquelles tu penses, souvent. Tu te demandes ce que tu ressentirais si Axel te prenait dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il enlaçait Roxas. Tu te demandes ce que tu ressentirais si Axel t'embrassait comme il embrassait Roxas. La nuit, dans tes rêves, tu souhaites presque redevenir Roxas.

La dernière fois que tu le vois, tu as compris beaucoup de choses. Même le regard triste qu'il pose sur toi. Tu es inquiet quand il apparaît (tu sais que si tu dois te battre contre lui, tu t'effondreras) mais Axel reste à tes côtés et fait brûler les créatures blanches. Il te défie de dire quelque chose. Tu ne veux rien dire, tu veux juste te laisser couler dans ses bras, fermer les yeux et redevenir ce garçon blond oublié quelque part en toi.

Axel te sauve la vie et te brise le cœur. Tu restes près de lui et son regard te fendille l'âme, te mets à genoux. Tu voudrais être Roxas, juste pour qu'il soit heureux, juste pour qu'il sourie. Juste pour qu'il ait un cœur.

* * *

(fin)


	20. La mémoire ivre

**COEUR VOLE**

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :_  
_Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques_  
_Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_  
_**Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871

C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!  
**Verlaine **(Ariettes oubliées)

* * *

Thème : 10 (libre)

Note : merci à mes merveilleux lecteurs :D

* * *

**La mémoire ivre**

_(Les beaux jours)_

Axel ne parvient pas à saisir ce qu'il y a chez Roxas qui le fascine autant. La première fois qu'ils se battent, une vague de joie l'envahit, et c'est comme s'il vient de retrouver un vieil ami, perdu depuis des siècles. Dès lors, il n'a plus qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras, et ne jamais le quitter. Et lorsqu'il comprend que c'est réciproque, il lui semble qu'il sort d'un monde en noir et blanc pour découvrir les couleurs.

Jour après jour, Axel construit son bonheur, cela tient en peu de choses, un frôlement, un sourire ou un regard complice, une chasse dans un monde, à la poursuite d'un cœur.

De plus en plus souvent, ils arrêtent de courir, car ils savent que tôt ou tard, ils rattraperont leur proie, déjà dévorée par la peur et les ténèbres. Axel attrape le bras de Roxas et l'attire à lui. Dos contre un mur ou un arbre, Roxas fait mine de protester, mais cela ne dure jamais longtemps, parce qu'il a aussi soif de baisers qu'Axel.

Roxas enlace la taille d'Axel, et le rapproche, plus près, toujours plus près. Leurs bouches jouent une partition qu'ils commencent à connaître par cœur ; il n'y a pas de fausses notes, juste deux désirs, deux solitudes qui se rencontrent et qui ne se lâchent plus.

Lorsqu'Axel s'éloigne un peu, Roxas souffle, la tête contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis avec toi, dit-il.

Et il ne sait pas pourquoi il dit cela. Peut-être parce qu'il a peur que ce soit pas toujours le cas. Axel resserre son étreinte et l'embrasse encore. Puis sa main dérive, descend, cherche sa jumelle. Doigts croisés, ils se remettent à courir, et le frisson de la chasse revient. Plus intense peut-être.

----------

_(L'absence)_

Au début, Axel est incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il a. Il sait juste que c'est une sensation désagréable, qu'il ne connaît pas, et qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais connaître.

Au début, il croit qu'il est en train de mourir. Mais il ne meurt pas.

Axel s'est mis à rêver. Il se réveille toujours des images plein la tête qui s'effacent dès qu'il allume la lumière. Il se lève très vite, parce que son lit vide lui serre le cœur.

C'est quelque chose qui s'immisce partout : une raideur à la nuque, un froid saisissant dans ses entrailles, un nœud dans sa gorge. Il ne peut pas y échapper, parce qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre. Et puis, un jour, il finit par comprendre que cette chose bizarre est sans doute liée à Roxas, parce que cela ressemble au malaise qu'il a senti quand il a compris que Roxas allait partir. Sauf que c'est bien plus intense.

Les ténèbres revenues, Axel comprend que le manque de Roxas l'assaille et le détruit, peu à peu. Il le grignote de l'intérieur, verse du sel sur des plaies béantes qu'il a essayé d'ignorer. Ce qu'il ressent n'est pas normal – il n'a pas de cœur. Pourtant cette souffrance n'a rien d'un fantôme, et elle le hante, le consume.

Il ne lui reste plus rien, à part les ténèbres. Etouffantes.

Il n'y a plus rien, à part un vide . Vertigineux.

Et Axel se sent plonger dans l'abyme.

----------

_(La première lueur)_

Il se passe une éternité, avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, à nouveau. Les promesses à mi-mots sont oubliées depuis longtemps. Axel ne tarde pas à découvrir que tout ce qu'ils ont été un jour n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus rien derrière le regard de Roxas. Axel ne connaît qu'une manière de réagir, alors, au lieu de l'embrasser, il l'attaque.

Sur le mur, leurs ombres dansent, au milieu d'un cercle de flammes.

----------

_(Matins d'hiver)_

Axel ne sait pas qui est cet homme, mais il ne tarde pas à comprendre que c'est lui qui a _ensorcelé_ Roxas. Il semble vouloir réveiller Sora.

Axel ne peut pas laisser cela arriver, il ne peut pas perdre Roxas, encore. Son ami doit se souvenir et revenir, avec lui, dans la cité qui n'existe pas. Il doit revenir, et tout redeviendra comme avant, aux jours de pluie et de baisers, aux nuits de poursuites et d'étreintes.

« Je suis ton meilleur ami » répète-t-il, faute de mots plus adaptés. Il veut lui dire qui il est, qui ils sont : les mots se bousculent dans sa tête, mais aucun ne sonne assez juste. Alors il se tait.

L'espoir ressurgit un jour, quand il croit que tout est perdu. Quand il s'est habitué à la douleur et qu'il parvient à l'ignorer, quelques minutes, quelques heures pendant une journée.

Roxas baisse son arme et le regarde, incertain, comme s'il cherchait à attraper une ombre ou une onde avec ses doigts.

L'espoir est plus mortel que l'absence découvre-t-il.

Axel se demande si l'espoir réussira à le tuer.

----------

(_Les vestiges des rêves)_

Le cœur de Roxas bat plus vite la nuit. Les souvenirs dansent dans sa tête, incomplets, incohérents, ils ont quelque chose de faux qui lui donnent la nausée. Il ne rêve de rien d'autre que Sora, le garçon à la clef si semblable à la sienne. Il a toujours envie de pleurer quand il se réveille.

Une nuit, il rêve d'Axel, mais le souvenir lui échappe quand il cligne des yeux. Il veut se rappeler, il veut comprendre.

----------

_(Le fracas de la mémoire)_

Un jour, Axel revient et Roxas sait qui il est. Le Simili comprend au premier regard. Quelque chose se brise en lui car il sait que Roxas n'en a plus pour longtemps – Xemnas a décidé de laisser Sora se réveiller. « Sora devient plus fort à mesure que Roxas se souvient », dit-il, avec ce sourire qui ressemble à la fin d'un monde.

« Tu te rappelles. »

Ce n'est pas une question, mais Roxas hoche la tête, la bouche sèche. Des images surgissent, celles du corps d'Axel, si chaud, pressé contre lui. Des sensations reviennent, les doigts d'Axel sur sa peau, les yeux qui se ferment, le plaisir qui fait trembler son corps.

Roxas ne respire plus, il ne sait plus comment faire. Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux, des larmes qui ne couleront jamais, car son corps n'est pas fait pour cela. Mais elles sont là, parce que sa vision est trouble, parce qu'il ne peut plus penser ni même bouger et parce que soudain Axel est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Axel le prend dans ses bras, et l'embrasse comme s'il n'y avait ni passé ni futur. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive, pourquoi tout se mélange dans sa tête et son corps mais il décide que ça n'a pas d'importance.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

– Reste avec moi, » répond Roxas.

Axel sourit.

Puis, ils se mettent à courir.

----------

(_La fuite)_

Ils disparaissent d'un monde à l'autre, s'arrêtent parfois, juste pour une étreinte, un baiser, ou simplement être l'un près de l'autre. Il n'existe rien d'autre qu'eux deux, et ils peuvent croire qu'ils sont heureux.

Ils courront aussi longtemps que possible, aussi loin que possible.

Ils savent tous les deux que les souvenirs et le temps les rattraperont, mais jusque là, ils sont seuls au monde.

* * *

(fin)

Voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plu. C'est l'un de mes préférés.


	21. Le temps d'un monde

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un drabble qui n'a rien à voir avec la série des Coeurs volés mais que je vous offre pour Noël. Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

**Thème** : Premier Noël ensemble**  
Note** : j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la chronologie de KH1 et 2.  
**Disclaimer** : KH est à Square Enix et Disney, et Jack est à Tim Burton. On m'a dit que même pour Noël, je ne pouvais pas les avoir.

* * *

**Interlude**

**Le temps d'un monde**

**

* * *

  
**

Les ténèbres vous jettent sur un tapis de neige. Il est si proche de toi que tu pourrais l'embrasser.

Tu te relèves et regardes autour de toi ; tu es dans un cimetière. Le ciel est noir, et une lune pleine et parfaitement ronde (elle semble sourire) vous éclaire. Ici et là des tombes et des croix renversées.

Il neige.

Le portail en fer forgé est rouillé depuis longtemps, et il est entrouvert.

Roxas se lève à son tour et tu essayes de passer outre la main qu'il pose sur ton bras. A travers le lourd tissu de ton manteau, tu crois percevoir la chaleur de ses doigts.

« On est où ? demande-t-il.

- Aucune idée » tu réponds. Tu aimerais ajouter que tu t'en moques mais tu restes silencieux.

« Sortons d'ici. »

C'est un monde que tu ne connais pas ; un monde que les pouvoirs grandissant de Roxas ont de toute évidence découvert. Roxas a presque l'air curieux. Ses doigts glissent, se referment sur tes mains et il t'entraîne vers le portail. Une fois encore, tu regrettes de porter des gants. Il prétend qu'il veut chasser des coeurs, mais il est un peu trop enthousiaste. Pour un peu, tu pourrais croire qu'il veut s'allonger dans la neige. C'est peut être le cas, mais tu fais semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Le cimetière donne sur une allée sombre qui te rappelle Illusiopolis. Des lanternes diffusent une lumière faiblarde ; et c'est alors que vous débarquez sur la place.

Et c'est là que tu comprends que ce monde est complètement fou : encore plus bizarre que tout ce que tu as vu jusqu'à présent, y compris ce monde où un génie bleu a voulu t'inviter à un mariage et t'a mis entre les mains une amphore d'huile métamorphosée en bouquet de fleurs gigantesque.

Une dizaine de monstres, si laids que tu les prends d'abord pour des Sans Coeur s'affairent autour d'un char. Comme tu t'approches, tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit en fait d'un _traîneau_, tiré par quatre créatures non moins repoussantes. Des animaux métalliques aux yeux rouges qui doivent être des rennes. Ils font un bruit horrible quand ils bougent.

Un long personnage, drapé dans un manteau rouge trop grand pour lui glisse sur la neige. Des manches, jaillissent deux mains immenses et squelettiques. Il lève les bras.

« Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! » dit-il.. « Qu'en penses-tu ? Je m'entraîne depuis Halloween. »

Autour de lui, les monstres se regardent et haussent les épaules.

Tu t'approches et tu réalises que c'est un squelette.

« Le Père Noël est un squelette ? » lâche Roxas, incrédule.

Il vous entend, et un grand sourire barre sa bouche. Tu t'attends presque à voir une lueur bleue étincelante briller dans ses orbites vides.

« Joyeux Noël ! » crie-t-il, aux anges. (Une des créatures marmonne que ce n'est pas encore Noël mais le squelette ne l'écoute pas)

Comme il s'avance vers vous, tu décides que c'est la créature la plus bizarre que tu ais jamais vue (Luxord, Saix et Xemnas compris).

« Où sommes nous ? » demande Roxas.

A ces mots, le Père Noël squelettique bat des mains, ravi. « La dernière personne à m'avoir demandé cela s'appelait Sora. Est-ce que par hasard vous le connaîtriez ? »

Tu te figes à ce nom. Mais Roxas ne réagit pas - Roxas ne réagit jamais.

« Non, » réponds-tu, trop vite.

Le squelette continue de sourire.

« Ah, tant pis. Vous me demandez où vous êtes ? Dans la ville d'Halloween bien sûr ! »

Et les monstres autour de lui font une ronde et se mettent à chanter (oui, _à chanter_).

« This is Halloween, this is Halloween – Pumkins scream in the dead of night – This is Halloween, everybody make a scene – Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright – It's our town, everybody scream – In this town of Halloween...»

Le squelette s'incline, une main sur les cotes, là où devrait se trouver son coeur.

« Enchanté. Je suis Jack Skellington, le roi des citrouilles. Et j'ai découvert un monde merveilleux. »

Incrédule, tu le vois se mettre à chanter à son tour. (Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas tombé dans un monde chantant). « It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen – And as hard as I try – I can't seem to describe – Like a most improbable dream – But you must believe when I tell you this – It's as real as my skull and it does exist – Here, let me show you. »

Il parle d'une ville remplie de neige et de lumières, où il n'y a pas de monstres cachés sous le lit, où le bonheur éclate comme une bulle sur tous les visages, où il y a des cadeaux et des chaussettes remplies de friandises.

« Noël ! » crie-t-il sur un ton triomphal. « Mais cette année, c'est _moi_ le Perce Oreille. »

Il est ivre de joie et semble à peine entendre Roxas qui corrige. « Le Père Noël, tu veux dire ? »

Tu songes que, parfois, Roxas ressemble vraiment à un humain. Il est si facile d'oublier que vous n'avez pas de cœur, si facile de prétendre que les émotions existent.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, » reprend Jack. « Le Perce Oreille. »

Et il vous entraîne à travers une ville de monstres qui essaye de fabriquer du rêve. Les cadeaux sont _horribles_ et tu ris en voyant un croque mitaine agiter une poupée monstrueuse.

C'est le Noël le plus tordu que tu puisses imaginer.

Le plus sincère, aussi.

Ces créatures ne connaissent rien d'autre que l'effroi (ils s'en nourrissent) et c'est l'unique chose qui peut faire tourner leur monde. Et pourtant… Ils fêtent Noël. Tu entends l'un d'eux passer dans les rues en criant.

« Il reste soixante douze heures avant Noël ! Soixante douze heures avant Noël !! Allons, allons ! Tout doit être prêt ! Soixante douze heures avant Noël ! »

« Voulez vous rester avec nous pour la fête ? » demande Jack.

Roxas referme sa main sur tes doigts. Il n'a pas vraiment de raison de le faire, et tu te dis que la magie de Noël pourrait bien opérer dans cet endroit. Tu luttes contre un sourire. Le temps d'un monde, tu peux prétendre que tu as un cœur. Si tu fermes les yeux, tu peux même l'entendre battre.

« On reste, » approuve Roxas. Tu serres ses doigts plus forts. Tu as l'impression qu'il ne te lâchera jamais. C'est la plus belle promesse qu'il puisse te faire.

C'est le Noël le plus étrange que tu ais jamais passé. Le meilleur, aussi, parce que tu es avec lui.

* * *

(fin)

Bonnes fêtes :)


	22. Les yeux fermés

**COEUR VOLE**

_Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :_  
_Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques_  
_Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_  
_**Rimbaud,**_ mai 1871

C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!  
**Verlaine **(Ariettes oubliées)

* * *

Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble ! Plus court que le précédent, je dois l'avouer. Celui ci est une **suite** du **drabble 14 _Pris sur le fait_**. Je vous conseille de le relire :D

Pour le reste, merci aux revieweurs ! **Law Sama, Serya-chan, DuncanHeart, Nayru25.**

Thème : Médicament

* * *

**  
**

**XXI**

**Les yeux fermés**

Parfois, Demyx pense qu'il a tout inventé, qu'il a rêvé cette scène, parce que, dans quel monde un Simili peut-il embrasser un Simili ? Il a toujours relié les baisers aux sentiments – sûrement quelque chose qui lui vint de sa personnalité d'avant – et quand il jette un coup d'œil aux mondes qu'ils visitent, cette théorie ne peut être que confirmer.

Il se rappelle avec une clarté effrayante – Axel qui se penche, la main derrière la nuque du blond, les yeux fermés. Leurs bouches, leurs langues et tout ce qu'ils ne disent pas qui transparaissent derrière leurs gestes. Axel qui embrasse Roxas, les yeux fermés.

Il ne dit rien aux autres, car Saïx ne le croirait pas et Xigbard lui conseillerait de prendre un ou deux médicaments. « Tu fais des rêves étranges, Demyx » lui dirait Luxord, goguenard. Demyx n'en parlerait pas, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Le sourire moqueur d'Axel quand il le revoit ensuite parle pour lui. Roxas fait comme si de rien n'était, l'air de s'en moquer. Demyx n'arrive pas à oublier son expression quand Axel l'embrasse.

Les yeux fermés, Roxas oublie que le monde existe.

Demyx trouve cela fantastique.

* * *

(fin)


	23. Les fleurs

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon 

* * *

_ Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?_**_  
Rimbaud,_** mai 1871_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!_  
**_Verlaine (_**_Ariettes oubliées_**_)_**

Thème : fleur

Merci à DuncanHeart (_J'aime beaucoup Demyx mais je ne sais pas trop avec qui le caser. En fait je ne sais pas si les autres peuvent être casés..._) **Serya-chan** (_mais j'aime les review T.T oui, le point de vue de Demyx, ça change un peu.) **Redfoxline** (je considère Demyx comme le Simili le plus humain après Axel. Même s'il reste un Simili. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.) **Bouddha** (merci, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. Le Akuroku m'inspire sans doute trop de angst, mais ça vient comme ça... Voici un nouveau drabble, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi)_

* * *

l'arc d'alice

XXII

**Les fleurs**

* * *

Axel se redressa et regarda autour de lui d'un air circonspect. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient suivi ce que Roxas avait osé appeler son _instinct_, ils étaient arrivés au beau milieu d'une salle remplis de gens qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de les poursuivre armés de fourches et de pics en hurlant « Sorcellerie ! Ce sont des sorciers ! ». Ils avaient certes trouvé un cœur puissant – si puissant qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux Xigbar pour pervertir le Cœur – mais Axel n'était pas prêt d'oublier la course folle. _Les doigts de Roxas entrelacés avec les siens, son souffle court, et Axel qui tire le blond derrière lui. Ils pourraient se battre, mais ils fuient. Lorsqu'ils arrivent près du château, leurs poursuivants abandonnent la course et Axel peut sortir de là où il est le flot de superstitions dans lequel ces manants se noient_.

L'instinct de Roxas n'était donc pas une valeur sûre.

Et à en juger la forêt – verte – à perte de vue, cette assertion venait juste de se vérifier une nouvelle fois.

« Roxas… Je ne crois pas qu'on trouvera de cœurs ici.

« Fais moi confiance. »

Axel étouffa un grognement exaspéré. Puis abandonna. Le temps qu'ils perdaient ici n'appartiendrait qu'à eux.

« Eh, regarde cette fleur. »

Roxas était agenouillé devant une fleur. Axel passa outre la vision _absurde_ (Roxas devant une fleur). Toutefois Axel devait admettre que la fleur en question était assez étrange. Enorme, d'une couleur rouge aveuglante, on aurait dit que ses pétales formaient une _bouche_.

« C'est bizarre oui. »

Roxas la toucha avec sa Keyblade. La Fleur frémit. Elle était _vivante_. Est-ce que les fleurs avaient des cœurs ? Hésitant, Roxas lança un _éther_ sur la rose. Celle-ci sembla _sourire_ et se redressa. Elle faisait deux fois leur taille à présent et c'était définitivement une bouche. Axel recula d'un pas. Sa main n'avait pas lâché celle de Roxas et Axel était prêt à partir en courant, le plus vite possible, entraînant Roxas à sa suite.

La fleur se mit à chanter.

_Le narcisse ébouriffé se délasse__  
La violette à moins de modestie  
__Le beau lys et sa voisine s'embrassent  
Un matin de mai fleuri_.

Axel et Roxas échangèrent un regard. La fleur ondulait, comme s'il y avait du vent, et sa voix mélodieuse réveilla d'autres fleurs qui à leur tour s'étirèrent et grandirent, bouches ouvertes.

_Sur la feuille on voit ramper le mille-pattes aventureux  
Et la blanche pâquerette rêve d'un papillon sé-ri-i-eux  
Nos pensées sont quelques fois très profondes  
Il est bon d'entendre nos avis  
Car nous sommes la beauté du monde  
En ce matin de mai fleuri_

Axel se rapprocha de Roxas, résistant à l'envie de l'enlacer, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était certain que son ami ne ferait rien pour lui résister. Il se pencha à son oreille, son souffle caressa les cheveux, l'oreille, comme un baiser.

« Il n'y a que toi pour trouver un monde de fleurs chantantes. »

* * *

(fin)

Ce drabble aura définitivement une suite.


	24. La partie de thé

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon 

* * *

Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?**  
Rimbaud,** mai 1871C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!  
**Verlaine (**Ariettes oubliées**)**

Thème : De bonne humeur

Ce drabble est la suite des Fleurs. Il clôt « l'arc d'alice ». J'ai adoré écrire sur cet univers.

**Merci** à mes revieweurs adorés. **Nayru25** (_merci ! je suis ravie que tu ais aimé. Encore un drabble sur l'univers d'Alice ici. Un peu de romantisme, aussi. Si, si, c'est vrai.)_ **Serya-chan** (_peut être que Marluxia le connaissait xD – merci pour ta review !) _ **Redfoxline** (_pourquoi se prendre la tête quand on peut laisser Xemnas se charger de tout. A mon humble avis, Axel est un concentré d'angst. (hugs Axel) Merci pour ta review) _**DuncanHeart** (_mdr. Encore un drabble sur alice. J'ai un peu de mal à m'intéresser aux autres personnages de Kingdom Hearts. Mais j'ai confiance. Un jour, je me diversifierai – peut être. Merci pour tes encouragements !)_

_

* * *

  
_

l'arc d'alice

**La partie de thé**

**

* * *

  
**

Ils abandonnèrent les fleurs chantantes aussi vite que possible. _Curieux, bizarre_, autant de mots qui ne suffisaient pas à rendre compte de la bizarrerie de ce monde. Mais ni Axel ni Roxas ne s'en formalisèrent. Ils n'étaient pas là pour être étonnés. Ils voulaient juste des cœurs.

Ils virent un Chat.

Ils virent une Chenille fumer.

Ils virent des cartes à jouer repeindre des buissons.

Ils virent toutes sortes de choses.

Mais jamais de cœurs assez puissants pour captiver leur attention plus d'une minute.

« On devrait juste s'en aller d'ici, » dit Axel.

Roxas restait trop proche de lui. Ce n'était pas habituel. L'atmosphère de ce monde, étouffante, rapprochait leurs corps. Axel avait l'impression que le monde voulait _absorber_ son esprit. La folie semblait suinter de tous les arbres. (« _Par ici. Par là. En haut. En bas. Peut-être ici. Peut-être là bas._ »)

C'est alors qu'ils l'entendirent.

La chanson.

_«_… _avec nos vœux sincères  
Un joyeux non-anniversaire  
Un joyeux non-anniversaire  
Un joyeux non-anniversaire, mon cher ! _»

S'approchant, ils virent un lapin offrir une tasse de thé à une sorte de lutin aux cheveux blancs, au sourire plein de dents avec un chapeau vert improbable sur la tête. Une tasse apparut de nulle part, suivi du sucre et du thé.

_«__A qui ?__  
A moi ?__  
A vous ?  
Un joyeux non-anniversaire à vous !_ »

Soudain, les deux compères étaient près d'eux, toujours aussi souriant, toujours aussi timbrés.

« Est-ce que notre chanson vous plait ? » demanda le lapin

« Si c'est le cas, puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé ? »

« Le thé, c'est nécessaire.

« Le thé c'est sacré !

« Surtout pour un non-anniversaire !

« A qui ? A moi ?

« A vous ! «

Ils se remirent à chanter.

_« Buvons du thé  
Encore du thé,  
En nous souhaitant, mon cher,  
Un joyeux non-anniversaire  
Mon… cher ! »_

Tant de bonne humeur, ça ne pouvait être que _obscène._ Axel en avait la nausée. C'était un monde de cinglés, un monde sans dessus ni dessous, où le ciel était la terre, où le haut et le bas se confondaient.

Dans un monde aussi étrange, il avait peut être le droit d'avoir envie de toucher Roxas, et de l'embrasser.

Les pensées de Roxas ne devaient pas être très éloignées des siennes. Il semblait sur le point d'accepter cette invitation incongrue. Axel l'entraîna plus loin, abandonnant derrière eux le lièvres et l'homme. Leurs rires et leur chanson les poursuivirent. « _Un joyeux non-anniversaire ! _»

« Je crois qu'on ne trouvera rien ici, » souffla Axel.

Roxas hocha la tête. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, s'attendant à voir une autre créature foldingue surgir des buissons repeints pour déblatérer un discours sans aucun sens.

Lorsqu'il embrassa Roxas, Axel se dit qu'ils n'étaient plus à une incohérence près.

* * *

[fin]


	25. Coeur pur

**Coeur volé**  
Epsylon 

Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?**  
Rimbaud,** mai 1871C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour ni haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!  
**Verlaine (**Ariettes oubliées**)**

**DuncanHeart** (_le akuroku est le bien. T'as fait une BD sur Alice. Trop fort.)_**Ghostly doll** (_oui j'adore Alice au pays des merveilles !! Je suis contente que t'ais aimé :D)_** Serya-chan** (_et après tout il était dans KH1. J'ai adoré les écrire aussi =D) _**Nayru25** (_Je sais pas ça vient tout seul. *rougit* Il reste encore six chapitres au moins. Mais je pense que j'en aurai pas fini avec eux...)_

Thème : Le bleu le plus pur

_

* * *

_**Cœur pur**

Axel déteste la pluie. C'est quelque chose de naturel pour un être du feu.

Axel déteste la pluie. Elle est froide sur sa peau, diminue ses pouvoirs, dégouline dans sescheveux. Ce n'est pas vraiment un sentiment – comment cela aurait-il pu être le cas ? – , c'est juste quelque chose de désagréable.

Il est interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée de Roxas. Roxas n'est pas fracassant comme Demyx. Il est posé, calme comme une statue. Son pas est silencieux, et quand il sourit, ses yeux s'éclaircissent.

- Xigbar a réussi. Bientôt nous aurons un passage permanent pour tous les mondes que nous avons découverts. Il revient de la ville d'Halloween, les Sans Cœur y sont déjà, ravageant tout sur leur passage. Il faudra peu de temps pour qu'il n'en reste que des ruines.

-Y a-t-il des cœurs purs dans ce monde ?

C'est un monde de monstres assoiffés de peurs et de cauchemars après tout.

Roxas hoche la tête.

-Nous devrions faire une belle récolte.

Axel pense qu'il ne peut rien avoir de plus pur que la couleur des yeux de Roxas quand il sourit.

* * *

(fin)


	26. Un Coeur humain

**Résumé** : « Axel sait qu'il ne doit pas s'attacher à Roxas ».  
**Rating** : aucun avertissement.  
**note** : du fluff. Tellement de fluff. Ceci est pour me faire pardonner de l'angst dans _Les bannis ont droit d'amour_. J'espère que personne n'aura d'indigestion de sucre.

Bon je suis particulièrement fière d'avoir réussi à finir un event. Ca faisait longtemps.

_**Pour toi, Nayru, **_**en espérant, vraiment, que ça te plaira !**

Merci à Ariani et Momo. Vous roxxez les filles !

* * *

**Un coeur humain**

Axel sait qu'il ne doit pas s'attacher à Roxas. (S'attacher est peut-être un mot trop fort car il sous-entend qu'Axel a un coeur capable de s'attacher)  
Axel sait qu'il ne doit pas s'habituer à la présence de Roxas auprès de lui. Il sait ; le temps de Roxas est compté. Si Sora ne se réveille pas, il y a des chances que Xemnas finisse par détruire le numéro 13 lui-même, de peur qu'il ne devienne (plus fort) une menace.

Mais, en fait, Axel n'a pas le choix : Roxas l'attire, comme un aimant.

Roxas l'attire, quand il refuse de se taire et exige des réponses. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrissent et se durcissent, ses poings se serrent. La peau d'Axel crépite, parcourue d'infimes picotements d'électricité statique.  
Roxas l'attire, quand il se bat comme un danseur. Il lui sauve la vie, une fois. Axel rend le geste deux mondes plus tard.  
Roxas l'attire, quand Axel voit sa déception lorsqu'ils ne partent pas ensemble en mission.

Axel sait qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas s'attacher à lui. Mais c'est perdu depuis le début.

Axel brûle.

Il y a les glaces à l'eau de mer, mangées sur le toit de la gare, dans la lumière du couchant. Axel ne se rappelle pas sa vie avant Roxas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est l'amitié ? Demande Roxas, comme un enfant, comme si Axel détenait toutes les réponses. Il le regarde avec avidité, comme l'on regarde l'eau au beau milieu du désert, comme l'on sent le sucre dans le miel.  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
-Aujourd'hui, sur la place. J'ai vu des gens, ensemble qui riaient. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

Axel mange sa glace, pensif.

-Je ne sais pas, ment-il. Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant.  
-Si c'est se sentir bien avec quelqu'un, ça veut dire qu'on est amis pas vrai ? Demande Roxas. L'espoir dans sa voix briserait le coeur d'Axel, s'il en avait un.  
-Oui, Roxas. On est amis.

Roxas sourit ; c'est un sourire immense qui lui fait plisser les yeux et Axel n'arrive plus à respirer.

Trois mois après que Roxas a rejoint l'Organisation, Axel disparaît au Manoir, à la demande de Saix et Xemnas. Il se demande s'il manquera à Roxas.

Probablement.

S'il pouvait, s'il avait le choix, il resterait.

Axel se demande ce qu'est cette chose qui pèse sur son coeur ; son coeur qui bat du sang dans ses veines, qui tient son corps de Simili en vie, est lourd dans sa poitrine, et c'est comme si tous ses organes se contractaient à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'il y avait de l'acide dans ses veines. Et quand il voit Roxas, la douleur s'évanouit ; restent juste les sourires et cette chaleur immense et familière.

Lorsqu'il revient, Roxas se jette sur lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre lui ; un geste d'affection évident qu'Axel n'a jamais vu ailleurs que chez les humains. Ses mains hésitent, mais il imite le geste de son ami et glisse ses bras autour des épaules de Roxas. Il ferme les yeux. Roxas irradie de chaleur contre lui. Roxas parle trop vite, de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'Axel est parti, il parle trop vite, de désespoir et de manque et de la mauvaise humeur de Xigbar. Il parle trop vite d'un, deux, trois mondes qu'il a découvert, de sans-coeurs qu'il a vaincu.

Cela fait trois jours qu'il est revenu, quand il entend un grattement à sa porte, comme un animal qui essaye d'entrer. Axel plisse les yeux, il n'a aucune envie de se lever. Le sommeil se refuse à lui, et il contemple la lune par la fenêtre en vitrail. Il se sent alangui, comme un chat. Il ne se lèvera pas.  
Le grattement recommence ; une fois, deux fois.

Puis le silence.

Axel ne dort pas cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Axel entend le grattement, de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il se lève et ouvre la porte. Derrière, il y a Roxas qui a les yeux baissés, et tout en lui crie l'embarras (même si une telle chose est impossible, Axel n'a jamais vu un Simili embarrassé)

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit Axel.  
-J'arrive pas à dormir.

Axel roule des yeux.

-C'est pas comme si on en avait besoin, Roxas, soupire-t-il en s'appuyant sur le coté de la porte.  
-Je m'ennuie, réplique Roxas. Son expression est renfrognée. On dirait un gamin. Axel réprime violemment la voix dans son crâne qui murmure quelque chose comme _adorable_.  
-Ok entre, dit-il en défaite.

(Axel sait qu'il ne doit pas s'attacher. Mais cela semble perdu depuis leur première rencontre).

Axel lui désigne une petite table de marbre blanc sur laquelle sont installés des pions blancs et noirs, finement taillés en pierre. Cela fait une éternité depuis que la table est là.

Roxas le regarde sans comprendre.

-Tu sais jouer aux échecs? Demande Axel.  
-Non.

Axel s'installe dans le fauteuil noir confortable et regarde Roxas s'asseoir trop droit en face de lui. Il regarde partout et nulle part à la fois. Il a toujours une expression gênée, et Axel est incapable de saisir pourquoi.  
Ils joueront toute la nuit.

(Axel sait qu'il ne doit pas s'attacher. S'il le fait quand même, c'est parce que c'est son choix. )

Les nuits d'échecs deviennent vite une habitude.

Il y a le grattement à la porte, et Axel qui ouvre et qui invite Roxas à entrer. Il y a Roxas qui hésite, toujours avant de prendre un siège. Parfois leurs doigts se touchent au-dessus du jeu. Au début, c'est par accident, mais comme les nuits défilent, le plateau d'échecs semble devenir un joli prétexte pour des effleurements de doigts. Les mains de Roxas fascinent Axel, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Axel se rappelle avoir été humain, il était une fois.

Il se rappelle avoir été un enfant, sur la plage. Il se rappelle courir dans le sable, bâtir des châteaux voués à être engloutis sous les vagues et manger des glaces sucrées-salées sous l'oeil bienveillant de sa mère. Il se rappelle son père et les parties d'échecs qu'ils disputaient ensemble. Il se rappelle ses amis oh combien humains, avec qui il riait tout l'été.

(Axel se rappelle mourir; mais il ne sait plus comment)

Un soir, Roxas arrive, bouleversé.  
Des mots se précipitent hors de sa bouche, désordonnés et incompréhensibles et Axel pose fermement ses mains sur les épaules de Roxas et serre – fort.

-Eh, Roxas, respire.  
-Mais-  
-Chut, calme-toi.

Sa main droite glisse sur le cou de Roxas, remonte les lignes de son visage et se perd dans les mèches blondes. Il les caresse avec affection.

(Oui, Axel l'admet. Ce qu'il y a entre Roxas et lui, c'est de l'affection. Ce n'est peut-être pas une émotion humaine, parce qu'ils sont des Similis, mais il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort et d'impossible, qui fait qu'Axel a besoin de Roxas, de ses yeux bleus, de ses questions impossibles, de leurs joutes dans la salle d'entraînement, de leurs parties d'échecs et du frôlement de leurs doigts. Il a besoin, besoin, besoin. Et s'il n'a pas, Axel pense qu'il peut disparaître.)

Roxas lui raconte ses rêves (il rêve de Sora et de mondes qu'il n'a jamais vus. Il rêve des amis de Sora, des gens qu'il n'a jamais rencontrés). Il remet en question tout ce qu'il connaît et Axel croit entendre son coeur cesser de battre – une deux secondes – avant de repartir de plus belle, les battements bombardant ses tempes. _Bobom-bobom-bobom_– il n'y a plus que ce bruit et l'ancienne peur, depuis le premier jour que Roxas veuille se souvenir des jours d'antan ; que Sora se réveille.

Roxas s'endort dans le grand fauteuil noir, en face de la table d'échecs. Axel le regarde dormir.

Le lendemain, il devrait voir Saïx ou Xemnas ; les avertir.  
Il ne le fait pas.

Axel sait qu'il ne doit pas s'attacher à Roxas. Mais c'est son choix.

Et tandis que la lune éclaire le pâle visage de Roxas, Axel sait qu'il fera n'importe quoi pour lui – y compris oublier Kingdom Hearts et l'organisation, si cela signifie qu'il reste en vie.

Axel n'a jamais eu besoin de toucher Roxas autant qu'à cet instant. Il ne bouge pas, ferme les yeux et se laisse porter par ses non-rêves.

Demain vient bien assez tôt et les découvre tous les deux, face à face dans deux fauteuils noirs. Roxas ouvre les yeux et sourit (Axel veut attraper ce sourire et le garder pour lui).

-Encore des rêves bizarres ? Demande Axel sur un ton neutre.  
-Un peu, dit Roxas.

Pour la première fois, il a l'air serein quand il dit ça.

-Tu t'en fiches ?  
-C'est juste des rêves, dit Roxas.

Axel avance sa main sur le plateau. Son coeur trébuche dans sa poitrine. Les doigts de Roxas s'entrelacent avec les siens au-dessus du marbre blanc. Les mains se tiennent et ne se lâchent plus.

-Juste des rêves ?  
-Juste des rêves. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Axel éclate de rire – et il ne faut qu'une demi-seconde à Roxas pour cueillir le son à ses lèvres.

* * *

_**(fin)**_


End file.
